circus
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: alternate universe fic. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and the spiders are trapped in a world where the human race had died out long ago. and now to get home they have to live together under the same roof with a girl who looks just like gon! vampire fem gon/?
1. Chapter 1

Long story short as far as explanations go- Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua and the Spiders end up fighting all out and somehow end up in an alternate reality, living with a girl who looks too much like Gon for everyones liking. And what makes things even worse is she's a pureblood vampire!

* * *

How did this happen? How had they gotten to this strange new world? And who was the dark haired beauty standing at the foot of the long table where they were all seated.

She had an irritated look on her face as she looked from one person to another. Her vermillion red eyes taking in everything from their facial features, to the way they carried themselves, and dreesed. Frankly their personalities were the real problem. They were too aggressive toward each other for her likeing.

"Who are you and why should we listen to a damn word you have to say?" A short black haired man wearing a parka style long jacket, with an upside down cross on the back all but yelled. The girl narrowed her eyes and made a soft hissing sound as she reached up and started massaging her temples like she had a headache or something.

"Who I am is none of your buisness. Your going to sit down and shut up because I've had a really bad day and if you dont do as I asked you too, I'll tear out your heart and eat it." She replied in a low tone that held more than a mesure of athurity to it. The group found themselves compelled to do as the girl asked them too only a few minutes ago, and each sat quietly in their seats. The phantom troup gathering around their leader.

"If you have something to say, please raise your hand and keep your tone down. I will answer any questions that you may have if I can, but please keep this in mind; you are all intruders in my home, by all right I can kill you without any reason. I will refrain from doing so as long as you remain calm, and curtious. That is all I ask. Do you understand?" She looked from one face to another. They smelled like humans, they even looked human. But humans, pureblooded humans had died out over ten thousand years ago during the callapse of the human race.

How had these people come to be in her living room? And what the hell was she supposed to do with them?

A tall boy about fifteen or sixteen years of age raised his right hand. The chains on his hand tinkling softly with the movement. She looked at him and nodded to let him know that he should feel free to speak. The boy frowned as he stared at her. "Who are you?" Ah he wanted to start out with something small. A name to go with her face.

She gave him a kind smile, she respected anyone who showed the proper curtousy and repect for her. "I am, Uzu Moka Zadist. And as I said before, anything beyond my name is unimportant." The boy frowned again. What was really on his mind? She wondered curiously as a young boy about thirteen years old, with silvery white hair, and exotc dark green eyes raised his hand.

"You look like Gon. Are...you his long lost sister?" The boy asked as he looked at the dark haired boy next to him. Said boy was also staring at her with a curious expression. Uzu looked at the boy. She had noticed the simularities in their appearance too, she had just hoped that noone would point it out so soon. At least not until she had some time to run some tests.

She tilted her head to the side a bit as she rested her chin on her palm, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "God I hope not. I would'nt wish me on anyone so young and fragile. I would constantly be at odds with my nature, and want to play with him, and not in a good way. So that would be a no." She replied easily as she leaned back in her chair.

The next person to speak was a young woman about ninteen years old with short shoulder length dark brown hair and glasses. "Where are we?" She asked curiously.

Uzu glanced at her and felt her smile vanish. "Define 'where'?" She said. Another woman with long blue hair leaned forward in her seat, and raised her hand.

"Cant you anser her question?" She asked coldly. Uzu's eyes started glowing as she turned the full force of her gaze on the woman and her friends. There was a gasp from several of them. While others paled.

"Sure I can answer. But I need specific details to go with the question." Uzu said coldly a humorless smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The man that the group was centered around spoke next. His tone as polite as the blond kids had been. "What kind of details do you need?'

"Ah, such a simple question. Very well tell me, are all of you really human? If you are I can place exactly where and when you are from." Uzu said. Everyone looked startled.

"What do you mean? Where and when we are from? Are you saying that we are'nt in our time, or our world anymore?" The blue haired woman asked, she looked agitated. So did the others.

"Sadly, that is what it looks like." Uzu said gently, a troubled look on her face.

"I dont understand. If we are in another time and place. How did we get here and _how_ can we get back?"

"Don't you mean _if_ you can get back?"

"Are you saying that we're stuck here? Forever?" The boy sitting next to the white haired kid asked as he jumped to his feet. His face was unusually pale as his friend reached out and grasped his wrist and squeezed slightly.

"Yes, its possable that that may be the case, but I guess we wont know until we try to get you home, now will we." Uzu said honestly. The boy looked at her with troubled eyes. She sighed.

"Then it's safe to asume that you know what happened." The blond teen from before said. Uzu made a soft hmming sound as she closed her eyes for a second and tried to think. Gods she was tired.

"It would seem that some of the energy that each of you use to fight, was powerful enough to merge our two worlds for just a fraction of a second. It's not enough to cause any lasting harm, but it was enough to trap you all here for the time being." Uzu said as she let her eyes close again.

"Then all we need ot do is fight again and we'll be able to go home!" Gon said excitedly. Uzu's eyes popped open at the sugestion and she bared her fangs at the boy.

"Are you insane, you do that and you could end up causeing a black hole to form! And that's only one thing that could happen. Do you want to trap yourselves in dead space or in the prehistoric era with the dinosaures! Are you really that stupid?" Uzu snarled as she jumped to her feet, and slammed her palms down of the table splitting it in half.

Everyone looked at her in shock and suprise. "But it didn't happen this time!" Gon said. Uzu made a tsking sound and glared at him. There was no doubt about it, this kid and the others were all human. Only human's would dare to try something so damn stupid. It was why their spieces had died out so long ago.

"But that does'nt mean that it could'nt. Such raw power is unstable when used for such things. You need something to stablize the power so that you can use it before you try something like that." She said as she tried to get her temper back under control. Gon opened his mouth to say something else, but broke down crying instead.

"My Aunt. My grandmother. I'll never see them again." He sobbed, Uzu sighed and moved around the table and dropped to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. Gon didn't bother resisting, he just sat there crying. Killua and the others knew how he must feel. They might never see their families and friends again either.

"Shhh. You really should'nt give up so easily, kid. I told you what the problem was, so it should be easy to fix. I bet with some work I can get you all home in no time at all. And if not, then you can cry all you want." She said as she wiped his face with her hands. Gon blinked, as he tried not to cry anymore. She had a point.

* * *

A good nights sleep was what they all needed to restore their optimisim about returning home, however when they came down the stairs from the bedrooms that the girl had let them stay in the next morning the found her already locked in the office down the hall from the kitchen.

"Where's our esteemed hostess?" Leorio asked in a mocking tone as he sat down next to Kurapika and Killua with a cup of coffee. Kurapika sat in his seat glaring at the three Spider members sitting across from them at the brand new long table that had been brought in to replace the one from the night before.

"Dunno." Kurapika said as he took a sip of his coffee, he had'nt slept at all. Mostly because he was so close to fulfilling his vow to destroy the Spiders and now he could'nt even touch them because their hostess had forbade them from fighting while they stayed under her roof. He wanted to speak to her about that.

He was about to stand up and go look for her when the door to the kitchen opened and a young woman with dark blue hair and light icy blue eyes peeked in. "Hn, she's not in here either. Must be in the office then." She said to herself as she vanished back out the door. Curious to see who this woman was, and why she was there everyone in the kitchen moved toward the door and started to follow her down the hall.

She stopped just outside the office, and called out. "Hey, the masses are dropping like flies due to the serial killings, are you planning to hunt the bastard responsable down or should I do it."

Kurapika and Leorio exchanged a puzzled look. Serial killings? What serial killings? The woman stood there for another second before the door swung open and the girl from the night before strode out of the room decked out in black leather, with several different weapons strapped to her hips, back and upper thighs.

"Lets go." Uzu said as she moved past the woman. The woman smiled happily and chirped,

"Yes master." As she followed Uzu down the hall and out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lets go." Uzu said as she moved past the woman. The woman smiled happily and chirped,

"Yes master." As she followed Uzu down the hall and out the front door.

* * *

Kurapika, Leorio, Killua and Gon stood in the large living room staring down Kurapika's mortal enemies as the leader of the Spider group started the meeting that he had called with them.

"Have any of you found anything about what I asked you to check last night?" Lucifer asked as he eyed the kids that had become so troublesome lately.

"No, Lucifer-sama. We have no real clues about just who our hostess is, or what she does." One of the spiders said.

Another stepped forward to speak. "But it is safe to asume that the girl is someone who is very wealthy, or important in this world. This house is the size of a castle, with land to match it. Also she does'nt bother to lock away her valubles. Either she has no real use for them outside of seeing them or she just does'nt think that someone will take them." Kurapika narrowed his dark eyes. Un-fucking-beleavable. Thses low lives were planning to steal from the girl who could help them get home!

Lucifer laced his hands together in front of his face. How odd. He was a man who liked many things, and puzzles were one of them. The girl letting them stay with her was definatly a puzzle in need of solving.

It was at that moment that Hisoka spoke up, "I think you are all right to asume that she is someone of great importance. But are'nt you forgetting something? Last night when she was speaking with us, she asked us if we were really _human. _Meaning that she herself is not, human." He said as he stared out of the window.

Gon gasped and pointed at Hisoka. "Hey he's right! I remember that she asked us that! But if she is'nt human then-"

"What is she?" Killua finished Gon's question for him. Everyone in the room became quiet.

"That is'nt the only thing that should be of intrest to us. Earlier this morning a woman came here and the two left together, but not before the woman mentioned something about serial killings that have accured. Uzu left armed with enough weapons to take down a small army."

Lucifer's eyes widened and he leaned forward in intrest. "Then it is safe to asume that she has gone out to find the one or one's responsable for the killings?" He asked curiously. Kurapika bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. He had'nt meant to say that but he nodded anyways.

"Ah, I see. Then she is not only an important person here, but perhaps a law enforcer too." Lucifer said. That could be a problem for him and the others.

He was about to say something else when there was a loud bang in the vicinity of the front door, followed by two people speaking in hushed tones followed by a slightly loud shushing sound.

"That must be her." Lucifer said as he stood.

"Leader?" One of the Spiders said questioningly. Lucifer looked at them and smiled.

"Are'nt you all coming to welcome her home too?" He said as he stepped out into the hall way and stopped. There was a puddle of blood on the floor a few feet from the living room door, and several smudges on the wall, along with a couple of bloody hand prints.

She was hurt. He realised as he looked over his shoulder at the others. Leorio looked at the amount of blood on the floor and paled. Oh god. There was so much of it. There was no doubt in his mind that it was from a mortal wound. He was'nt the only one to realise this, as he started up the stairs at a dead run.

He had to hurry and help her or Uzu would die.

* * *

Uzu was doposited on the metal table in the room next to her bedroom none too gently. A pained moan tearing itself from her throat as she tried to curl up in a ball to keep the ultra violet bullets from burning her anymore than they already were. It didn't help. It was kind of stupid of her to think that it would help really.

"Amy, hurry and get the fucking things out." She hissed as her fangs longated until they protruded from her mouth. It was the searing pain, coupled with the sudden hunger for blood that made them grow as Amy pulled out the tools that she would need to dig the bullets out before they started to leak, and killed Uzu by burning her alive from the inside.

She could already see signs of the bullets starting to burn through Uzu's skin because of the discoloration in her face and neck. The way her skin was turning a vivid violet purple with grey tints around the corners. "Hold on honey." Amy said as she grabbed a special knife and pulled Uzu until she was laying on her back.

She didn't have enough time ot put her best friend out, so she raised the blade and plunged it deep into the dark ahired girl's chest, and flinched when she screamed and came up off of the metal bed. Leaning as much of her weight as she dared on the smaller girl she quickly dug the bullet out and threw it across the room, and started on the next one.

The one in her shoulder, followed by the one in the side of her neck, then her stomach, and then her side until they were all out and Uzu lay on the table panting, and barely counsous as the door banged open and several people came running into the room as she was putting an oxygen mask over Uzu's face to make sure that she got enough air and started an I.V drip and took several steps away from her friend and nearly puked at the sight of all the blood.

"What happened?" A tall man in a suit, and sunglasses asked as he moved away from the door and eyed her warily. She held up the bullet in her hand, the violet glow could be seen clearly even through the blood.

"Special bullets. They get lodged in the body and burn the victim alive, slowly. It takes day for the victim to die." Amy said as she tossed the bullet to the man. He caught it deftly and looked at the girl on the table.

"So you stabbed her repeatedly to get them out?" He sounded horrified. Amy gave him a humorless smile.

"I had to get in deep. Or she would have died." She said as she moved over to a cabinet and pulled out several boxes as the man's friends continued to stare at the sight before them in horror.

"Will she be okay?" A small boy that looked like Uzu asked as he took several steps closer to the injuried girl. Her body was shaking violently, and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. Amy glanced at the kid, and tried ot give him a reasurring smile but it was forced.

"Yeah, she'll be fine she just needs blood and sleep." She said lightly as she made her way back over to the bed and picked up a apir of sissors and cut a part of Uzu's shirt away from the damaged skin and checked the wound, it was a little black around the edges, but it was already healing nicely.

"What exactly happened? Who did this?" Lucifer asked as he stared at the blood soaked face of the girl who had said that she would help them. She looked as pale as death itself. He fisted his hands in his jacket pocket and hoped that the ones responsable were still alive so that he could kill them.

Amy glanced at the man with the wierd markings on his forhead and frowned as she cleaned and bandaged the wound.

"There have been over thirty serial killings, all of them with the same MO. She has been going out every night for the past two weeks to find the ones responsable. Turns out that there was more of them than we initally thought. We had thought that there were three. There was ten, all of them work together like a pack of wolves. Highly intelligent, sadistic, brutal killers. They lay traps and wait for their victims to trip one up before they drag them off somewhere to tourture and kill them. But that is'nt the worst of it. The victims are all children between the ages of four and seven. Once they kill them they cut their bodies up and send them back to their families one piece at a time." Amy said as she cleaned and bandaged another wound.

Leorio looked like he was going to be sick. Gon and Killua did too. Kurapika stayed quiet as the woman continued to explain about the monsters that Uzu had hunted. "Normally she would let the authorities handle such a case, but she had some person experiances with this group.-"

"Personal experiances?" Lucifer said as he cocked his head. Amy looked at him, her expression sad.

"Yeah. When Uzu was a little kid, she was caught by these guys and held prisoner for over three years beofre managing to excape. As far as we know she's the only person to ever excape from them and live." Amy said as she reached out and brushed a few strands black hair from the girl's face.

Lucifer and the others looked shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu woke up in her bed four days later and immediatly noticed that she was'nt alone. The two kids from the other world lay in the large cherry oak four poster bed with her, one had his face pressed against one of her naked breasts, his mouth sucking lightly at the skin. The other lay behind her his face pressed against her back, inbeween her shoulders, one of his hands cupping her other breast posessively as he slept. What the hell were they doing in her room? Touching her without permission. And why was she naked under the sheets?

What had happened since she had been shot? She could'nt remember, but she did know one thing she needed to get out of bed and far away from the two boys before they decided to use their morning wood on her. Carefully she slowly started to extract herself from their grasp when the dark haired boy, Gon opened his eyes and growled against her skin.

"Lay back down." Uzu glared at him as the other boy stirred.

"Gon, whats going on?" Killua asked as he leaned up on one elbow to look at his best friend.

"She's trying to get away." Gon mummbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and let his eys close for a second, damn he was tired. He and Killua had sat up for the past three days and nights strait keeping watch over her just in case she needed something and in that time they had both come to realise that they were physically attracted to her. Though they didn't really know why, well okay Killua knew why he was a ttracted to her, it was because he was attracted to Gon. The only differances between the two was that one was male and the other was a female. And frankly the fact that Uzu was'nt human didn't bother him one little bit since he found the sight of her fangs a huge turn on. Freaky.

Gon however was a different story. He didn;t really understand what it was about her that drew him, he just wanted to be close to her liek he was with Killua. The fact that his body had finally started gpoing through puberty meant little to him. Although taking care of his personal issues were a bit of a pain in the ass.

Last night before he and Killua had finally crashed the two had suffered through raging erections, and had gotten embarassed when Killua told Gon that there was several ways to take care of the problem. They had both sat in silence for at least fourty five minutes before Killua ahd sighed and got up out of his seat and dropped ot his knees in front of Gon and unfastened his pants.

Gon had blanked out after that. He could'nt remember anything aside from how good it had felt. And he vaiguely recalled Killua telling him that he tasted sweet as he licked his lips like a cat.

Uzu sighed and tried to get up again, disturbing Gon from his light doze again. Killua sighed and grasped her shoulder with on hand and pulled her back down. "Stay down unless you want to entertain us with that cute body of yours." Killua said warningly. He was tired and he was horny again and both conditions were quickly starting to upset his normally good mood. Gon was also suffering from the same thing, and each time Uzu moved he had the wildest urge to bury himself in her body until she cried.

Then again, maybe Killua's bully persona was rubbing off on him. Normally he hated making girls cry, but for soem odd reason he really wanted to see Uzu cry for him. _I need to talk to someone about this later on._ Gon thought darkly as Uzu lay perfectly still beside him. But it was'nt enough for her to just lay there, so he shifted his body slightly so that he was half laying on her. His head resting over her heart like it had been a few minutes ago, while his hips were firmly wedged between her legs. Pressing their bodies together as intimately as he could.

Killua cracked an eye open to look at him, curious to know what he was up too and gave him a lazy smile as he buried his head under the pillow that had been under his head and went back to sleep.

Amy was shocked. No wait-yup she was shocked. She had come upstairs to check on Uzu and found her little cousin laying in bed with two naked thirteen year old boys. One of which looked like he was'nt finished humping her even though he was asleep. What the fuck had happened last night-er this morning? Whenever. And why was the boy with the white hair glaring at her? Oh right, she was disterbing them.

"Carry about your busness honey." She said as she started to tip toe out fo the room. The boy gave her a bemused look as he shifted his dark green gaze to Gon. He looked comfortable where he was. He sat up and pushed Gon's shoulder lightly as he checked the time, it was six in the evening, he had'nt thought they would sleep so long but they had been completely exhausted. Gon moaned and flexed his hips, rubbing himself against the warm softness under him as he opened his eye a slit to glare at Killua.

He seemed awful happy with himself for waking him up. The bastard. "I'm going to kill you if you don't wipe that smile off your face." Gon mummbled against Uzu's skin, she twitched under him and fisted her bed sheets in her hands. Killua grinned. Ah the threats that Gon came up with were getting better and better each time he used them. He shouldhave been upset that he was such a bad influance on the boy. But he was'nt.

Gon groaned and fexed his hips again. Oh god, the pressure felt good on his cock. Killua watched the slight motion of Gons hips in fasination. Was he that hot and bothered? "I dont thing I can take much more of this." Gon muttered as he flexed his hips again. Uzu made a strange sound drawing their attention to her face.

"Don't do that." She hissed as she tried to sit up again. Gon and Killua exchanged a devious look and pushed her back down.

"Why?" Gon asked curiously as he flexed his hips again. Uzu bite her lower lip as his dick slide along her netherlips, brushing her clit. The sensation made her body fell hot all over.

"Because you should'nt." She bit out from between clenched teeth. Her face was flushed a pale pink color, and her lush pink tipped breasts rose and fell as she panted. She looked like she had a fever.

Killua shifted himself closer to her and lightly ran his finger nails over one of her nipples curious to see how she would react. She cried out and arched her back off of the bed, her fangs lengthening as her lips parted. Killua had a bemused look on his face as he leaned down until his face was just inches from her own. "I guess we should'nt do that either." He said as he stared into her eyes. They were glowing again, that deep wonderful red that they get lost in.

She bared her teeth at him as her body started to ache. "I'll tear out your throats if you keep this up." She hissed and clenched her teeth as Gon rubbed himself against her again. Killua studied her face for a second. She didn't look like she wanted to tear out their throats.

"It feels so good though, I'm not sure if I can stop." Gon said as he looked at her face. Killua glanced at him. He was such a stupid boy when it came to such things. Killua had been trained in the bedroom arts since he was a little kid, so that he would knwo what to do if he someday had to use himself as bait to catch a target he would know what to do and what to expect.

"You have too. Because it's hurting me." She hissed again, jesus the ache was getting worse. She was'nt sure how much more of this torture she could take before she snapped.

Gon held himself perfectly still as soon as he heard those words. Was he hurting her? He had'nt meant too, it just felt so damn good that he could'nt resist moving. There was something about the friction that was driving him crazy.

Killua motioned for Gon to get up for a second and reached inbetween her legs and felt for any signs of arousal. He jerked his hand back a second later with a stunned look on his face, his fingers were dripping wet. Jesus christ, no wonder she wanted Gon to stop. She must want to cum as much as they did. The dull ache alone would drive anyone crazy. And then there was the fact that she was'nt human, and they had no grasp of just how being aroused would affect her.

He remained quiet for a second as he tried to think of a way to stop the ache growing in her body, and thought that maybe he could figure something out if they had more information about what she was.

"Okay, look if you want that feeling _there_ to go away; we can help you since we have the same problem, but first we need to know what you are." Killua said. Uzu clenched her legs together to try and relieve the pressure now that Gon was'nt rubbing up against her. It didn't work, if anything it made the ache worse.

"Vampire." She said as she pushed herself upright. Killua's eyes widened a bit. Gon reacted the same way. Vampires were supposed to be monsters that used other worldly powers to lure their victims to them so that they could feed from them. They were supposed to be very sensual, and sensitive skinned creatures. Christ, no wonder she had told them that she would rip out their throats. Sexual desire and the desire for blood went hand in hand with such creatures.

How the hell were they supposed to help her if the sex could kill them? Uzu seemed to know what he was thinking and gave him a preditory look. The ache was turning her insides in the most paculiar fashion, driving rational thought from her mind.

"I dont care about your blood. I'm not hungry for it." She said honestly, Killua gave her a doubtful look as she leaned in and licked his skin, the feel of her tongue making him shiver as he hardened painfully.

"You taste nice." she said against his skin. Killua grasped her shoulders and pushed her back away from him a bit and held her there.

"Are you planning to eat us?" he asked coldly. His assassin's mind working through different sorted details on how to render a vampire helpless. She gave him a wide eyed horrified look. So that was a no then.

"I'm sorry, the mating instinct of my kind is often too strong to fight against." She said as she tried to regain some senbalance of control as she stared back at them, her need to mate had been supressed for over a hundred years, and now these two humans, these boys had awoken her deep rooted desire to take a male as a mate.

Killua cocked his head. "Mating instinct?" Gon asked as he moved closer to her. She nodded and tried to fight down the urge to knock Killua's hands from her shoulders and lunge for Gon, it was hard to do but she managed.

Gon took a second to mull over what she said then grasped one of Killua's wrists, getting him to turn his catlike eyes away from the girl. "Let her go. She wont hurt us." Killua looked at Gon like he was nuts for a second then decided to trust him, and let her go. She sat there for a second with a stunned expression on her face.

"Are you saying that this is okay with you?" She asked as he glowing eyes shifted from one face to another. Gon smiled. Uzu looked like she was going to cry for a second. She could'nt do it, no matter how much she wanted too she could'nt bind herself to one or even both of them. It would be wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Gon asked as he stared at the pained expression on her face. She gave him a wane smile and grabbed one of the sheets and wrapped it around her as she got out of the bed.

"I can't. No matter how much I may want too I can't." She said as she started to walk away. Gon made a funny sound before asking,

"But you'll keep hurting if you don't, won't you?" She stopped and glanced back at them with a sad expression on her face. The stark loneliness and longing on her face speaking volumes about her as a woman.

"Yes, but I'll be fine."_ I always am._


	4. Chapter 4

Gon was pissed. No wait pissed was too timid a word for how he felt, and Killua knew it. The boy had been stalking back and forth in front of the study since Uzu had locked herself in there earlier this morning. Killua stood across the hall from the door watching Gon as he prowled around like an angry panther, the dark eyed boy occasionally stopping in front of the large door to glare at it. If this kept up for much longer Gon would break down the door and drag Uzu out kicking and screaming.

"Gon will you please settle down. Your making me dizzy." Killua said dryly. Gon glared at him for a second before stopping again in front of the door and cocking his head to the side. What was he doing now? Killua wondered as the faint sound of two people speaking on the other side of the door could be heard. Ah, so that was it. Gon had gone from stalker to eavesdropper-stalker. And he was to bear witness to the change, fantastic. Gon stood there for a few seconds before looking back at him with an odd expression on his face. Killua sighed and moved away from the wall where he had been standing and walked over to the door and whispered,

"You could hear them better if you put your ear to the door." As he pressed his ear to the door, and blinked. Wow, he could hear everything as if he was in the room witnessing everything first hand. Gon took a spot beside him and pressed his ear to the door both of them remaining quiet as they listened.

* * *

"You need a mate." Amy said as Uzu shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Fuck you." She muttered. Amy was'nt impressed with her bad attitude despite the fact that Uzu was the Queen of all the vampires, and could kill her in an instant if she so wanted too.

"You need a mate, Uzu. Hell start your own little harem, just stop suppressing your natural desires." Amy said with an amused smirk. Uzu wanted to slap that look off of her face, of course Amy would say that, she had thirty lovers, some of which were women, but Uzu was'nt like her. Amy was addicted to sex. She craved it more than anythign else in the world, even blood. Uzu craved an emotional connection just as much as she wanted the physical connection.

"I would like nothing more than to do things like you do, but I cant." Uzu said as she shifted again, the ache was still there, not as bad as it had been but still there just the same. The throbbing sensation in her lower body was driving her crazy. Amy gave her a curious look before swearing.

"You still want those things, dont you?" Those things meaning a family, a loving mate, children somewhere down the line. Uzu stayed quiet. It was noone's busness but hers.

"Uzu, you know your not going to find those things, your the Queen for christs sake. Love means nothing in this world anymore. Grasp what happiness you can while you can." Amy said as she reached out and tugged on a few strands of Uzu's black hair. Uzu gave Amy an annoyed look.

She knew that. She also knew that the councle of elders were conspiring to take the throne from her and place someone who would be more easily manipulated, on the throne. But the only way to do that was to have someone from her bloodline take her place. Fortunatly she was the only pureblooded vampire in existance anymore. The others before her had all chosen to end their lives after so many bleak and lonely years.

"I know that. But there is nothing wrong with wanting those things, or even holding out in the hopes that I will find them." Uzu said gently. Her vermillion red eyes staring blankly ahead as if she could almost see the future life that she longed for.

"But why would you torment yourself for that?" Amy asked as she bent down until the two of them were eye to eye. Uzu gave her a sad look.

"Because without them I will die. I would rather die, than live without them." Because without them she would lose what was left of her human heart. Amy flinched at those damning words, but the truth was the truth no matter how one might try to hide it.

"Don't ever say that again! You cant die!" Because if she did their race would become extinct just like the humans had.

Uzu sighed and pushed her hair back from her face suddenly feeling too tired to argue with Amy any further. "Your right. I'm sorry."

* * *

Gon and Killua exchanged looks, both were slightly disterbed by what they had just heard. "Gon, what do you want to do?" Killua asked, knowing that he would follow and support Gon no matter what he chose to do. Gon glanced at him as he placed his hand against the dark wood and dug his finger nails into the soft wood leaving deep marks in his wake.

"I want to mate." He said as he glanced at Killua. Killua had one of those I-knew-it looks on his face as Gon silently studied him. He wanted to mate too. He just hid his need better than Gon did.

Gon gave his friend a slow smile as a thought accured to him. Why not mate the same girl? They could share her easily enough because they knew each other so well. "Killua, you want her too, don't you?" Gon asked, Killua's face tuned red and he gave him an outraged look as he sputtered.

"W-What are you, high?" he hissed as embaressed that Gon had noticed his need despite the fact that he had been trying to hide it from him. He was worried about what would happen if they both decided that they wanted Uzu, the last thing he wanted was to ruin his relationship with Gon over a damn girl.

He sighed, might as well ask Gon what he was thinking. "What do you have in mind?" He asked warily. Gon gave him the same sweet and innocent smile that made him want to hit him and hug him both at the same time and said.

"We'll share her!" Gon said as he made his way toward the stairs as Killua tried to process what Gon had just said. Did he just say that they would share her? His face heated up as he started to feel the same mixture of excitment and lust that he had felt the night before when he had sucked Gon off and put him to bed when he fainted. Did Gon really want to share his future lover with him? Did he even realise how hot that was? Did he even care?

Gon looked back at Killua from the fifth step and cocked his head as he noticed the funny expression on Killua's red face. Had he just blown Killua's mind or something? He was standing there in a state of suspended duh. "Killua, are you coming? We need to plan." Gon called out, the sound of his voice pulled Killua from his new favorite sex fantasy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurapika and Leorio were wandering around outside the huge castle like house exploring when they ran across the Spiders in the garden. Leorio gave Kurapika a worried look as his expression darkened and his eyes flashed to scarlet. It must have been hell for him to be so close to his goals of avenging his fallen clansmen and now he could'nt touch the murderers of his clan. "Kurapika." Leorio said warningly as the younger man started to move toward the group.

Kurapika ignored him, he wanted to have a little chat with the leader about whatever it was that he and the rest of killers were up too. ""Hey, I have a bone to pick you." Kurapika said as he stopped three feet away from Lucifer, the older man looked at him with wide eyes, like he was suprised by the fact that Kurapika had finally decided to approach him. It pissed him off.

"What are you planning to do to Uzu?" He asked. Again Lucifer looked just a bit suprised. Was he really that easy to read?

"Nothing." He half lied. He was trying to figure out just who and what their esteemed hostess was, so that he could find a way to use her to his benifit. He had no intention of physically harming her, he just wanted to use her conections and power if he could. Kurapika narrowed his scarlet eyes at him. He didn't believe him one little bit. The man was a cold blooded murderer, he would'nt pass up a chance to harm such an innocent girl. Esspecially one that had so much wealth, and power.

Such an easy target would be hard to pass up for any reason. Lucifer would'nt tell him anything, no matter how much he asked. So he would have to watch them. He growled at the man and turned and stomped back opver to his friend and grabbed his arm and dragged the puzzled man off.

Lucifer chuckled, it was so much fun to play with the chain user. As soon as the two outsiders were gone Lucifer turned back to Hisoka who had found something out about their hostess. "Sorry for the interuption Hisoka, please continue." Lucifer said as the others all gathered in closer so that they could hear Hisoka better, since the man had the bizzare habit of fucking with them by changing his tone back and forth from normal to so soft he could'nt be heard at all.

Hisoka gave the man a creepy smile. "As I was saying, our young hostess; is either a vampire or animic. I found a secret room with a refridgerator full of blood and plasma. Thousands of bags of it. To be perfectly honest it might be easier to just ask the girl what she is." Hisoka said honestly as he shifted nervously from foot to foot. There was very little that he feared, and even less that he respected, but for some strange reason he could'nt shake the feeling that he could easily fear and respect the girl.

Lucifer lookeed thoughtful for a moment before standing, "Alright, lets go ask her." He said as he started walking toward the house.

"She's in the study. I saw her go in there as soon as she came down the stairs this morning." Franky said. Lucifer nodded his head to aknowledge he heard him.

Uzu had been sitting in her study in silence since her conversation with Amy nurseing a headache while she looked over some documents that needed her signature. They were mostly new laws that the councel wanted passed, but ultimatly it was her say that gave then the go or the veto. She mostly vetoed the new laws since they were incredably stupid to begin with. Like one time someone had tried ot get her to sign her own death warrent. It had'nt worked but she had to give some of them an A for effort since they really did try to get her.

New law 368- Find any and all endanged spieces and use then to test drugs, cure diseases and farm them for their blood.

Eww. Were they lesser beings now? They were'nt that hard up for food.

new law 480- Exicute all war prisoners on sight.

Uzu frowned, there was'nt any wars happening so what the hell would they want this law passed for?

The next paper she picked up pissed her off for many reasons. One was that it had been over six hundred years since the last world war, and now suddenly the councle wanted to declare war on a country that had no known way to defend it's people. It was absurd! What kind of person would want to destroy people that could'nt and would'nt even try to defend themselves? She bared her fangs as she imagined the councel sitting in front of her. She wanted to kill the fools for even dareing to suggest such a horrific thing.

Wadding up the paper she moved around her desk and walked over to the fire place and threw it in the softly crackling flames and let herself smile coldly as she watched the paper go up in flames. She would never go back on her word to stop any and all wars, if she could. She was about to call for Amy when she heard a knock at the study door. She glared at the door and silently willed it open, and watched as it slowly did as she wanted.

It had been a while since she used some of her extra abbilities. She was a bit suprised to find some of her human guests standing on the other side of the door and felt a little disappointed that they were'nt Gon and Killua. She took several calming breaths to supress her anger over the councel's bullshit and then forced a smile on her face as she faced them. "Is there something that you need?" She asked politely as she motioned for them to come into her work room and sit down. Despite her current bad mood, she would'nt mind their company.

Lucifer and the other eyed her warily as they sat down in the chairs that had appeared out of thin air in front of them. The chair was comfortable enough, but it made him wonder if she had used nen to materalize it. Was she just like them? "We have some question. Would you mind answering?" Lucifer asked as he made himself comfortable.

Uzu gave them a tight lipped smile that looked a little creepy. But really she just didn't want them to see her fangs unless it was absolutly nessisary. "Ask away." She said as she made her way back to her desk and sat down again and started shifting through the papers again. She was'nt trying to be rude or anything, she just wanted the papers out of her way so that she could call it a day and relax some.

Lucifer and the others studied her as she shuffled the papers in her hands, straitening them by tapping them against her desk and setting them aside in small piles while shreding others with the paper shredder next to her desk. What had she been working on? He wondered curiously. "Did we come at a bad time?" Franky asked as he shifted in his seat. Uzu looked up from her papers and smiled at them, this time it was'nt forced.

"Not really. I was actually about to burn the whole lot of them just for fun, but now that I've calmed down some I realise that that would have been a very bad thing to do." Because then the councel would have a reason to send one of their lap dogs to see her. And then she would have to kill said lap dog to keep the humans safe from the others of her kind.

"What is it you want to ask me? I'm assuming that it has something to do with what happened the other day when I was wounded." She said as she glanced at them as she straitened another pile.

"Yes, it does. What are you exactly? We already know that you are'nt human, so..." Uzu stopped shifting through the mess in front of her and put her papers down and sat back in her seat and pushed her ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated guesture.

"Do you know what a vampire is?" she asked them as she looked from one face to another, and snorted, humans were so predictable in their reactions to the word 'vampire'. The men and woen in the room all paled a little bit.

"I see that you do know of us, or atleast what you have heard in myths and old legends." Lucifer nodded, and so did everyone else. Uzu gave them a small smile.

"Thats great, I've always wanted to be seen as a cold blooded murderer." she muttered, suddenly feeling depressed. Why did she put herself through this again?

"You mean your not one?" The woman with the shoulder length dark hair and glasses asked.

"No I am, but I normally don't kill unless it's nessisary to the survival of my race." Uzu said as she folded her arms across her breasts and put her dainty little feet up on her desk.

"Will you explain?" A short man with cold narrow eyes asked. Uzu regarded them curiously. They still were'nt aware of the changes in the world outside ehr home, or of how the vampire race came to be.

She sighed and gave them a sad look. What she had to say would'nt be easy for them to take, but she did feel that they had the right to know. "Very well but I would have to start at the begining. And the begining started ten thousand years ago-"


	6. Chapter 6

I want to explain this to make it easier to follow- first of all, the rise of the vampire race was due to a genetic mutation that lay dormant in certain bloodlines. The mutation became active only after the person carrying it was mortally wounded, so tecnically while they were alive their bodies went through the nessisary changes and regeneration before their hearts stopped. They would appear to have been dead for a day or two depending on the full severity of their wounds. Depending on the extent of the mutation, some can walk outside during the day and others cant. This does'nt mean that the sun can kill them, it's just very uncomfortable to them. Uzu is a day walker.

second of all- once they woke up, they do crave blood, but it was a natural instincual craving that didn't nessisarily mean that they hunter innocent people down and killed them. It just mean that they needed to replace some of the blood that they had lost before their heart stopped.

three- they cant turn others into vampires just by biting them, they cant even make full blooded vampires through blood exchanges, it does'nt work that way. However they can make hybrids out of ordinary people by using a blood exchange but they have to give up half of their body's blood to do it and it is only under extrem duress that it should be done, because hybrids can loose their minds and become similar to rabid animals, and can even infect others with their sickness, these creatures are what we will call zombies. There is only one known cure for anyone infected by the zombie madness and that is the blood of the queen because it has natural healing and regenerative powers that others do not.

Thank you for your reviews, you really made my day; i love you so much!

* * *

The explanation had gone about as well as the battle at pearl habor. Once she had finished speaking the humans had fallen into a state of shock. Uzu sat in her chair quietly observing them as they tried ot process being told that they were the only human's left in well, the world. She had told them everything from begining to end. Now all she had to do was wait for the enevitable explosion to accure.

She was'nt disappointed. "This is bullshit! How can that be? How could the human race have died out completely?" Well that was a stupid question is she had ever heard one.

"When the mutations had started changing some of the people they began to loose their minds, they thought that because they now needed blood to live that killing was nessisary. But it was'nt. It didn't accure to us until after a madness started sweeping across the country that the human's didn't need to die. There was a way to coexist, they were just a little....stupid and got carried away." Uzu said honestly.

"Are we here so that you can feed from us?" A young man with a kind face asked curiously. Uzu gave him a horrified look.

"First of all, we do not need the blood of another to really live. We were once human too, many of our bodily functions have'nt changed. We still eat food, we still enjoy watching the sun rise and set. So no, we do not need your blood for any reason. Since the fall of your kind, we have developed other ways to handle our cravings for blood. We have factories that mass produce synthetic blood and plasma for our dietary needs." Uzu said, her vermillion eyes glowing softly.

They looked slightly flabergausted by her words. "Then why are you letting us stay here? Why try to help us?" Lucifer asked curiously, this girl was someone to respect for whatever it was she contributed to her race and theirs. It could'nt have been easy to be a law upholder with a race that knew no fear of death or respect for any power that was'nt their own.

"Because you are people too. You have the right to choose whether you live or die, and I have much respect for all living things. As to why I'm helping you, I guess it's because I really like you, and want you to be happy. Whether it's here in this world or in your own." She said with a grin. They looked like she had just blown their minds.

"One last question. What do you do for a living?" One of the other men asked. Uzu paled a little and averted her eyes as she coughed a little. She really didn't want to answer that.

"I uh, really dont want to talk about this anymore, I have to sign all these papers and stuff so could you please-"

"Hey miss Queen! There's a phone call for you on the main line. Something about Zombies heading our way." Amy practically yelled as she busted in to the study panting, as Uzu fell back in her chair and toppled to the floor and hit her head on the wall before deciding that she really had to hurt Amy for opening her big fat mouth. And slowly got to her feet as Amy looked at Lucifer and the others while she tried ot catch her breath, had she run all the way from her room?

"Goddamn it Amy, one of these days I'm going to cut out your tongue. What did you say about Zombies?" Uzu said as she moved around her desk to stand in front of her cousin. amy looked at her with a slightly paniced expression on her face.

"There is a whole group of zombies heading our way." Amy said, her face was unusually pale.

Uzu blinked, as a bemused expression crossed her face. Well that was certainly intresting. Usually zombies were solitary hunters, and attackers, it was easier for them to kill and devour their prey if they were alone. Mainly because they were selfish and hated sharing their prey. The fact that there was a group of them heading to her home mean that 1) they had lost what was left of their rational minds or 2) someone was trying to use them in hopes of killing her and taking the throne by force in a sort of twisted hostile take over.

"How many?" Uzu asked as she turned and walked over to the book shelf behind her desk and pulled on the lever desguised as a book and stepped back as the hidden door swung open and the lights clicked on automatically. She smiled as she looked at her secret play room, as a human child she had loved batman movies, and having her own little bat cave never failed to make her smile.

"Thirty." Amy choked out. Uzu turned her head slightly to look at her and nodded to indicate that she had heard her.

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself as she looked at her cousin. Uzu was the most unshakable person she had ever come across in all her eight hundred years of existance. The girl never paniced, or ran away screaming, and very rarely cried or asked for help. Mainly because her years in captivity had taught her that feeling such things were useless. But to Amy she was the strongest, kindest, most amasing person in the world. At times of great fear and instability she often looked at her cousin and saw the things that made her a great Queen.

Now was one of those times as she watched Uzu pick up her favorite weapon, a six inch long dagger with jagged teeth on both sides, and carfully strapped it into place around her upper thigh before leaving the room and letting the lights go out and the door close. She would'nt really need the weapon unless some of them got the drop on her.

"Alright, do me a favor; get everyone to the panic room and stay there until I come for you." Uzu said as she brushed by Amy.

"Yes, my Queen." Amy said as she bowed to Uzu, just in case she never saw her again, she wanted to show her cousin the proper respect for someone of her station.


	7. Chapter 7

Gon and Killua were coming down the stairs when Uzu walked out of the study followed by Amy and the phantom troup. The air in the hallway seemed to suddenly become heavier, as they realised that something was wrong. "Whats happening?" Killua asked as Leorio came running up half carrying Kurapika, whom was bleeding from several wounds that looked suspisiously like bite wounds on his shoulder, and the side of his neck.

His face was pale, and shaking against Leorio despite the fact that the wounds were'nt serious looking. Uzu took one look and snarled something at Amy who took off running down the hall as Uzu rolled up her dress sleeve and tore her wrist open with her fangs and grabbed Kurapika by the front of his shirt and lifted him off of his feet so that his head rolled back and his lips parted and put her bleeding wrist to his mouth.

Leorio reached out to stop her from forcing her blood into Kurapika's mouth but was grabbed by Nobunaga and Paru and held back since they already knew that she was trying to help the chain user as Amy came back into the hallway with a needle and a small bottle of a lavender colored liquid and prepped the needle and handed it to Uzu who pushed the needle through the artery in Kurapika's neck and pushed down on the surenge. "Clean the bites and keep an eye on him. If he shows any signs of rejecting the anntidote you'll have to act fast and kill him." Uzu said as she took her wrist away from his mouth and licked the wound to close it as she handed the blond to Amy with a sad look. If he rejected the anntidote....there would be no choice but to kill him. What a waste.

Leorio, Gon and Killua looked horrified. "What do you mean kill him? And just what the hell were those things that attacked us?" Leorio demanded as he grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him.

"I'll explain when you are'nt under the threat of being savaged and eaten, now let go so I can do my job." Uzu snarled at him as her eyes started to glow with anger causing Leorio to flinch away from her as he let go of her wrist. Amy nearly dropped Kurapika in shock, Uzu was pissed? Seriously? She never got pissed, no matter what happened, so why was she pissed now? Did these human's really mean that much to her?

"Amy, get them to the fucking room and lock the door now!" Uzu barked at the blue haired woman as she lifted Kurapika again and nodded to the dark haired girl as a group of people outside started to sing some wierd song that made a chill run up their spines.

Uzu looked back at the door as a tall man with long wavy brown hair and cold green eyes with blood running down his chin onto his once clean white shirt. The man smiled through his bloody sharp pointy teeth and said in a sing song way as he focused on Uzu.

"All I want to do is eat your brains, I'm not ubnreasonable, noone will eat your eyes." His cold eyes swept over Uzu in a bizzare fashion before she spoke,

"You may not eat my eyes, but I'll eat yours after I rip them out."

The man leered at her, pointingly ignoring the people behind her and licked his thin lips as if he could'nt wait to get his hands on her. Uzu mirrored his creepy smile with one of her own as she vanished for a second and reappeared right in front of the man and planted her palm against his chest and sent him flying through the large solid oak door with enough force to splinter the wood, as he went careening into the group of people that had been singing.

Uzu smirked at them as she walked out the door, focusing on gathering the air around them so that she could burn them to ashes from the slight distance where she stood. These rabid dogs needed to be put to sleep before they could hurt anyone else. The man that had been leering at her untangled himself from the other men and women and jumped to his feet and bared his teeth at her.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, you bitch. But first I'll kill those delisously nice smelling people so that you can watch." He sneered. Uzu raised her hand as an ball of blue black flames appeared in her hand, the flames licking along her palm and wrist, winding around her skin as it grew until it formed a large dragon like creature.

"You won't touch them while I live." Uzu said as she extended her arm and the dragon flew forward and into the crowd setting the people on fire. The loud screaming, and shrieking of the dying zombies was so disturbingly loud that it echoed through the air vents of the panic room where everyone was waiting. Amy's head snapped up and she hissed, the loud screaming hurt her sensitive ears.

While Gon and the others all nearly jumped out of their skin, while some covered their ears. "Whats going on up there?" Gon asked his eyes wide,, his face ashen. Amy looked at him as she wrung out the wet cloth that she had been using to bath Kurapika's forhead to keep his body tempeture as normal as possable while the anntidote worked on his internal system.

"She's putting down some rabid dogs." She said as she placed the cloth against Kurapika's head, earning a soft sigh from him as he turned his face toward her. Amy smiled, he didn't seem to be rejecting the annadote to keep him from going mad and becoming one of the zombies. In fact thanks to Uzu's blood and the anntidote his wounds were already half closed, and he was soundly sleeping so that he could heal faster.

"Are you really going to kill Kurapika?" Killua asked as he glanced worriedly at the sleeping blond. Amy glanced over at him and shook her head no.

"He is'nt rejecting the blood or the anntidote. So no, he should be just fine. He'll probaby outlive the whole lot of us." Amy said with a grin. Nobunoga made a disgusted sound.

"I didn't need to hear such depressing news." he griped. Amy gave him a funny look.

"Why would Kurapika need an anntidote in the first place? Who the fuck were those people?" Leorio asked with a slightly hystrical note in his voice. Amy sighed and sat back on her heels.

"Those people...are the one true kind of monster left in this world. Uzu was'nt kidding when she said you were in danger of being ravaged, and killed. Those guys wouyld have torn you all apart while they ate you alive. They like it when their prey are alive enough to feel hopeless while their being killed. The illness that made them monsters is transmited through blood. It works within thirty minutes of infection. Uzu has purposely infected herself on more than one accasion to make the cure, and check the illness for dangerous mutations. When she realised your friend was infected she gave him the purest form of the cure that she had, blood right out of the vein. She used that to slow the effects and help his body heal more quickly. Killing him was only a percaution ot make sure that the illness didn't spread to all of us. And for that reason she has to kill anyone that has reached the point of no return." Amy explained cheerfully.

Gon looked upset, understandably so, he hated killing of any kind still the fact that Uzu was risking her safty and well being to protect them meant more to him than he could have ever imagined, and he planned to thank her in a way that she would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been several minutes since the screaming had stopped before the door to the panic room swung open and Uzu staggered in holding a hand over a bloody wound on her forearm, her dress sleeve was torn and burned up to her shoulder. "Uzu! What happened?" Amy cried as she jumped ot her feet. Uzu snickered, as if the fact that she was hurt was increadably funny.

"Sorry fucker pounced on me after I set him on fire and took a bite out of my arm. If I were'nt already immune to their madness we would be in trouble. How's Kurapika?" She asked as she sat down on the floor next to the blond who moaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked weakly as he looked around the room. Leorio, Gon, and Killua all rushed over to him and started talking all at once.

"Are you okay?"'

"How are you feeling?"

"We thought you were going to die!"

"Dont do that again!"

"You had us worried, you jerk." Gon said as he wiped at his eyes in an effort to keep from crying. Killua and Leorio grinned and pushed at Gon's shoulders until the boy growled at them and shoved them both down and laughed. Uzu and Amy looked at each other and smiled.

Gon studied Uzu out of the corner of his eye and felt a strange fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was this strange feeling he got when he was close to Uzu? It was the most pleasent and curious feeling he had ever had before.

Killua noticed the look on his face, and said nothing to draw attention to Gon while he tried to sort out his feelings. The idiot didn't realise that he was in love. But Killua had figured it out easily enough. After all he felt the same thing for both Gon and Uzu, which was why the idea of sharing the girl with his friend didn't bother him. And on some level Gon felt the same way he did, he just had'nt figured it out yet.

* * *

Later that evening Uzu stood in the shower trying to scrub off the smell of burt flesh. She had run upstairs to her room ass soon as she had left the panic room and had'nt come out since. That had been three hours ago, and the smell was still clinging to her skin, churning her insides, making her feel sick. The water had been adjusted so much that it was now scalding hot, and left large red splotchs on her pale skin.

It took another twenty minutes to realise that the smell was just a figment of her imagination, and turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. She hated herself. Not just for being unable to help the zombies, because that really was a hopeless cause right there. But for having to murder people who had once had families, friends, homes and such just like everyone else. But most of all she hated her race, for forcing her to take the throne a thousand years ago, and give up everything that she had loved. Her family, her friends, her future, had all been taken from her the day that she became Queen.

The truth of her existance was made painfully clear everytime something happened. She was just a figure head with temporary power over the fates of everyone else, she was expendable. Her existance had once meant something to someone, and now it meant nothing. Sure she did what she could to help others and give them what they needed, but there were things that she had to give up herself to do it.

She bloodied her hands for them.

She went without food, and rest, for them.

She lived in a castle like fortress, but was'nt safe. She had come to realise that the very people she had been sworn to protect were out to destroy her one piece at a time. And she hated herself for feeling so weak, and letting them.

Gon and Killua sat on Uzu's bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. They had been sitting there waiting since she had gone in to shower. Their minds replaying the events of the day. What was going through her mind right now? Was she angry? Sad? Happy that she had won the fight? Gon didn't think that she was, but he was'nt really sure what was going through her mind since she had this bizzare way of shutting down that reminded him of Killua and himself.

He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted her happy because he was sure that she had'nt been happy for a very long time, and something needed to change or she would simply stop funtioning as a living thing. "Killua, are we doing the right thing?" Gon asked as he looked at his friend suddenly nervous.

He was sure that this was the right thing to do, but he did have some doubts. How exactly was this going to work out for them? He was'nt sure how things worked when two males went after the same female, but in the animal kingdom one male usually ended up dead while the other mated with the female while standing over the dead one's corpse. Gon looked at Killua with a funny expression on his face.

"Your not going to kill me during this are you?" He could'nt help himself, he needed to hear Killua say that he would'nt. Killua however must have figured out what was making him nervous and decided to fuck with his mind a bit and gave Gon his most innocent look.

"Gon, how could you think that? I would _never_ harm a hair on your adorable head." Killua said with a mock outraged tone. Gon's eye twitched in irritation as he raised his hand and smacked Killua in the back of his head so hard that Killua flew off the bed and landed with a dull thump and lay in the floor at Gon's feet twitching.

"If you cant say the damn words then just nod your fucking head." Gon snarled as he used his foot to push Killua's face into the floor. And still Killua laughed at him for being an idiot.

Uzu stood in the bathroom doorway watching the two, she had never felt so damn lonely and left out like she did in this moment. Gon and Killua had the kind of close bond that made them seem as brothers. She envied them for their closeness.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked watching the two jump and turn to look at her with slightly guilty looks on their faces as they got to their feet. She frowned whens he noticed that they were lacking in clothes. In fact the only thing they were wearing were their boxers. And such nice ones too. Killua was wearing form fitting navy blue boxers, while Gon wore a lovely pair of red ones that were slightly loose, and hung low on his hips.

Both boys had nice tight slightly muscular bodies, not bad considering how young they were. She tried to imagine what they would look like naked in another four or five years and nearly got a nose bleed. She was good at a lot of things but being a pervert was'nt one of them. "Why are you in my room?" She repeated.

Gon and Killua exchanged a look then said together, "We're here to mate with you." Uzu blinked. Then blinked again, was she on punk'd or something? This had to be the cruelest thing anyone could put her through considering that her body still craved release. Still if the kids wanted to play with her then fine, she was game. She had long passed the point of no return.

"Alright then let's mate."

* * *

Okay people consider this the end of the first story. The next chapters will take place after a five year jump. In it Gon and Killua will be seventeen or eighteen. Kurapika has all but given up his revenge and is presuing a job as Uzu's body guard along with the phantom troup. Leorio and Amy are married and expecting the first kid. And a some new characters will be intoduced. One of which is the Queen's long lost twin brother. And another her lost cousin.

Enjoy!


	9. five years latercontinuation

The heavy sound of breathing was all that could be heard as he rolled off of the slender female form of his lover. She lay there panting as another hard male body shifted into her line of vision and grasped her hips as he pushed his throbbing cock into her body roughly, earning a half gasp half whimper from Uzu as he slowly rebuilt the pressure that Killua had releaved just a second ago, his dark eyes drinking in the sight of her flushed skin as he licked the swell of one of her breasts, tasting the slightly salty sweat damened skin.

She arched her back and cried out as he brushed up against her sweet spot. Her fangs gleaming pearly white in the dull light. Was she going to bite him? He secretly hoped so, he loved feeling her fangs in his skin just as much as Killua did. But it bugged him that she never did it to feed from them, merely to mark them as hers. The same way Killua was marking her now.

His teeth latching on to the tender skin of her throat so hard that they broke the skin a little bit and she started to bleed. She reached up and threaded her slender fingers through Killua's long silvery white hair and held him in place as Gon thrust harder, he was about to cum again. So was she and Killua, he could tell by the way they looked. He chuckled softly as he leaned over them both and put his hand on Killua's cheek to get him to let her go before he hurt her.

Earning an vexed look from his friend before Gon kissed his lips to wipe that look off of his face. Killua growled low in his throat and opened his mouth, needing Gon inside of him just as much as Uzu did. Gon smiled then tipped his head to the side so that his mouth was slanted over Killua's, his tongue slipping in as Uzu ran her fingernails along his back, shoulders, then lower making him jump and pull away from Killua with a yelp. His face turning red as he glared down at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked dryly. Uzu leaned up on her elbow and caressed his cheek, the touch was so warm and intimate that he leaned his face into her palm and kissed it as he stared at her face. She was a puzzle that never failed to stump him and Killua both. It had been five years since the night they had come to her with the intention of mating her, she had tossed them out of her room after telling them that they had to catch her first.

It had taken them both a year to corner her again, and to finally understood why she had said yes to them then tossed them out on their asses. She had wanted them to pressue her, to court her, and finally claim her. They had, and at first been afraid that they would come to regreat their choice, but so far they had'nt regreated anything. She had purposely denied them access to her body, so that they could mature a bit more before they claimed her.

He had been a little upset about that at first, thinking that she had cock blocked them just because she could. That had'nt been the case, the courtship had been driving her crazy too. Still now that they had her right where they wanted her, they didn't feel that inclined to let her out of bed often. But if they didn't the world would fall apart around them, and Killua feared that they would get fat, which was probably the only other reason other than food that they left the room at all.

He kissed her lips tenderly as he spilled his cum into her body and smiled as he rolled off of her to lay next to her on her other side. There was no sense in crushing Killua since he was bigger than Gon now anyways. He held more muscel on his once lean fram than Gon did, but all in all they had both filled out nicely.

Killua made a bizzare purring sound, that Gon had dubbed the I'm-happy-so-dont-you-ruin-my-mood-or-I'll-ruin-your-face sound that he seemed to make only after sex. Gon grinned and was about to comment on how the deep rumbling sound always reminded him of a big cat, then shut his mouth as he remebered what had happened the last time he had said somethign about the purr to Killua.

Killua had denied ever making such a sound until Gon had recorded them one day after they had had sex with Uzu and replayed it for him, Killua had been shocked that he had been making such sound, and then that shock had turned into something dangerous to Gon's health. Killua had chased him all over the house, breaking things while he yelled curses and threats at Gon. It had been the second most frightening experiance he had ever had.

Second only to his Aunt Mito, the day he had accidentally broken her favorite coffee cup as a kid. He had really thought that he was going to die that time. He had thought the same thing when Killua had finally caught him that day several years ago too. So he had stopped trying to find the purr funny. But it was hard to do since he purred so damn often. Uzu sighed and turned her head just enough to kiss his cheek the did the same for Killua before sitting up.

Killua lazily cracked open one of his eyes and watched her move over to the dresser and start to get dressed. Gon sat up on the bed, doing the same. They both loved watching her get dressed, and undressed. She moved so gracefully that she reminded them of different things. For Killua she reminded him of his dad as he walked, his steps were so quiet that they could'nt be detected or heard until it was too late.

For Gon she reminded him of the wind, and the way it moved all other things. He grinned as she pulled on what was left of the shirt that she had been wearing when she came upstairs last night to sleep, and could'nt stop himsefl from snickering at the look of irritation that crossed her pretty face. Killua hid his face against the matress as his shoulders shook with silent mirth.

It was his fault that the shirt had ended up in such a state, he had been in a hurry to have her under him and had used his claws to shread the fabric while she had been about to leave to go finish her paper work. "You think this is funny." Uzu said as she glared at them. Both eighteen year olds averted their faces and quietly laughed.

Hell yes it was funny.


	10. Chapter 10

Gon and Killua were walking down the stairs half dressed when Leorio ran into them. "Hey guys, what were you still doing in bed?" He asked curiously, it had become a habit for them to keep strange hours. They went to bed at certain times of the day and night and sometimes were'nt seen for days, unless they were really hungry.

Gon opened his mouth to answer Leorio when Killua wrapped his arms around his body, pulling it back against him, and kissed his cheek as he whispered, "Make a scene and your dead. Uzu told us not to tell." against Gon's neck before sharply nipping at the skin. Gon's face turned red as he grasped what Killua was trying to do. He was'nt the only one who's face was red, Leorio looked like you could cook an egg on his forehead.

"Oh, uh well, congradulations to you both. I have to go see Amy." Leorio said as he walked past them with a smiled glued to his face. Shit! Now he owed Kurapika, and Amy money for winning their bet that Gon and Killua were sleeping together.

Killua waited until he was gone before turning his catlike eyes to Gon and giving him a slow smile. Gon's face heated even more as he realised that Killua was going to pounce on him.

"Hey, wait, we just did that. You cant possably _want_ to do_ it_ again." Gon said as he backed away form Killua slowly as the taller man licked his lips. Giving Gon the impression that he was about to be eaten alive by his best friend as he moved forward until he had Gon backed into a corner.

"But I do want to do it again. and you get to be on the bottom this time." Killua said softly as he pressed his lips against Gon's as he reached his hands up and threaded his fingers in Gon's thick black hair and pulled hard just long enough to get Gon to open his mouth as he slipped his tongue inside. A soft moan tore itself from Gon's throat as Killua's tongue slide in deep and then retreated over and over again. His skin tingled under Killua's hands as he caressed his chest and rubbed his new erection against Gon through his pants.

Gon hissed and pulled back so suddenly that he banged his head on the wall, as Killua's shoulders shook with laughter. "Your an idiot, Gon." Killua said inbetween gasps of air. Gon glared at him and reached out and twisted one of his nipples in retaliation, earning a loud yelp, followed by "Bastard." as Killua rubbed the sore spot. Gon grinned at the taller man and walked off while Killua glared lasers at his back.

The man knew no fear, but that was okay, he'd get back him sooner or later.

Uzu was sitting in her study when Gon peeked in and grinned at her. She sighed and looked at her endless piles of paper work. It looked like she would'nt be getting any of it done this early in the day. "Do you need something Gon?" She asked as he sat down on the clean corner of her desk and stared down at her.

"Killua's trying to rape me." He said as he reached out and wound a loose strand of her dark hair around his index finger. Uzu tried to look sypathetic, really she did, but it was no use.

"Then maybe you should let him." She said as she patted him on the knee and tried to get back tp her work. Gon put on an expression of mock hurt.

"But I dont really swing that way." Gon half lied. Uzu snorted as an amused look crossed her face.

"Yeah right, you think I have'nt seen the two of you making out before? You seem like you enjoy it well enough." She said as she signed a paper and started to set it aside. Gon shrugged. The movement rippled along his spine drawing her attention to his bare back.

"He's a great kisser." Gon said honestly. Uzu put her papers to the side and stood up, forcing him to let go of her hair or he might end up pulling it out.

"He's more than a great kisser, and you know it. Now suck it up and go take it in the ass like a man." She said as she put her hands on either side of his hips and leaned in until their faces were barely inches apart. He gave her a wide eyed look of mock horror. He would let Killua fuck him, but first he wanted Uzu there so that he could fuck her while Killua did him. It would be more pleasent for the three of them that way.

"I will, but I'd rather you take it first." Gon said breathlessly as he wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up and arranged it so that she was straddling his hips. Her face turned pink as he grinned at her.

"What am I going to do with you both?" She wondered as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid his hand inside and cupped her breasts. She twitched as he grasped her shoulders and kissed her collarbone before scrapping his teeth along the swell of her breast.

"You could suck us dry." Gon said agianst her skin as she let her head fall back so that he could kiss his way to her mouth as he reached between their bodies and moved her skirt out of the way and then freed himself from his pants and sheathed himself inside of her an instant later, earning a soft cry from her.

She moaned as he sat back on the desk and buried himself deeper inside of her.

"Take me." he said as he lifted her slightly and pulled her back down, she gasped at the sensation.

"Take all of me." He said as he repeated the motion.

"Take my flesh."

"Take my blood." He hissed as he thrust harder, the tightening feeling in his lower abdomen telling him that he was about to cum.

"Take my seed." He tightened his hands on her hips until he was sure he would leave bruises. Uzu whimpered as she bit her lower lip to keep from screaming as she came, her body trembling, and clenching around him.

He smiled and pulled her down against his chest and held her there as he felt his seed shoot inside of her.

"Take my heart, because I love you." He whispered in her ear as they lay there panting.


	11. Chapter 11

Killua stood with hsi back against the study door listening to the two inside. Gon loved him, but he was'nt in love with him. That was fine, he could live with that. He also didn't mind being used by  
Gon. He just hated feeling left out. Being left out reminded him too much of-_home. _Of being left in a cold place with such scary people. It reminded him of the look in his older brother's eyes when he looked at him that day at the hunter exams and told him to give up or he would kill Gon. Killua had never felt so scared before, but this was a close second to that time.

He felt like Gon was trying to leave him behind. He made a fist as his fingernails legnthened to claws, biting into his palms as he silently walked away. He refused to be left behind anymore.

* * *

Gon kissed Uzu's forehead as he brushed her dark hair back away from her face. This is what he loved the most. The flushed look on her face as she panted, the fine sheen of sweat that clung ot her plae skin, the occsional soft whimpers; indicating that he had done well pleasing her. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and inched them both off of the desk and carried her over to her chair and sat down in it and drew her small body closer. He wanted more of the warmth he felt when he held her in his arms.

He wanted a life time of holding her close to his heart, of sharing private jokes, and helping her work. "Uzu...I want more than just a sexual relationship." Gon said as he looked down at her, she stiffened slightly in his arms and gave him an alarmed look. Well that was'nt the look he had been going for. He chuckled and wound a strand of her hair around his index finger and brought it to his lips.

"Gon, there is a reason I want this to be a secret." Uzu said gently, not quite sure what else to say. She knew what would happen if the rest of the vampire population found out about her mates being human. The attempts on her life would pale in comparison to the attempts on their lives. She was'nt sure if she could protect them by herself, and she did'nt really trust anyone to help her. Amy could'nt, she was expecting her first child.

Gon gave her a small smile. He knew that her job as queen was a difficult one. He also knew that others wanted her dead. He assumed that that was the reason behind her not wanting anyone to know that she was mated to him and Killua.

"I know your reasons, but please hear me out. I want to marry you the right way. I want Killua to marry you the right way. I want us to have kids. Dark haired kid and silver haired kids. a whole bloody army of them. But what I want the most is to spend the rest of my life with the two people who mean the most to me. The relationship that we have now, is somewhat lonely. I'm like Killua, I dislike being lonely. If you cant answer me now then at least say that you will consider it."

Uzu sighed and brushed her lips against his in an achingly tender kiss and smiled. "I will. Thank you for telling me your feelings." She said as she lay her head down on his shoulder. Gon grinned happily and asked mischiviously,

"So when are you planning on telling me and Killua about the baby?" Uzu turned pink and turned her head to look at him, he was smiling, but somehow he looked kind of pissed to her. How did he know?

"Who told you?" She gasped as she put one of her hands over her heart. Gon chuckled again.

"Honey I've watched animals all my life, I know how babies are made. I also know what the first signs of pregnacy are." Her jaw dropped, had he just likened her to a cow or something? Cause if he had she was going to kill him.

"Well your half right." She muttered darkly as she folded her arms over her breasts and pouted a bit. He may know about one of the babies but he did'nt know about them both. She was actually hopeing to figure out the genders before she said anything about them. Damn brat had ruined her suprise for them.

"I should smack you for mentioning it." Gon raised a brow as he grinned as he kissed her cheek and put his hand on her stomach and cooed jibberish to her stomach. It was adorable, and somewhat disterbing to see a guy his size acting so cute over a baby. Most men screamed like little girls and ran far away once they found out they were going to be fathers. In some ways Gon and Killua reminded her of her own father.

Gon kissed her again and quickly lifted her up so that he could stand and then put her back down, he would leave her alone now and let her get redressed. He had to go find Killua and tell him the news. "Gon." Uzu called just as he reached the door. He turned back and looked at her a curious expression on his face.

"Don't you dare tell Killua. Or anyone else." She said as she buttoned up her shirt. Gon grinned again and swore that he would'nt say a word then quickly left the room. once outside the study he groaned and ran his fingers through his dark hair, why had he just swore not to tell when he was planning to do exactly that? He wondered as he thought about the very definition of the word 'tell'.

It meant speaking, as in vocalising ones thoughts. He shrugged as he walked away from the room. He could always tell him with a nice game of carades.


	12. Chapter 12

Gon found Killua outside in the garden where he liked to go when he was training and plopped down on the ground beside him as he was meditating. Killua cracked his eye open a bit and looked at his best friend who had a huge grin on his face as he stared at him and had to fight down the urge to punch him in the face to wipe that grin off of his face. He looked almost like Hisoka when he grinned that big, it was creepy.

"What do you want?" Killua asked curiously as he closed his eye again. Gon thinnned his lips and reached out and tugged on a strand of Killua's silver hair until the other man opened his eyes and glared at him then held up two fingers. Killua sighed, not another game of charades. Killua thought as he sighed and gave in, the faster he let Gon get this out of the way the faster he could get back to training.

Okay two words. Gon held up one finger then stood and put one hand on his hips and started walking, swaying his hips in a peculiar fashion that meant something female. "Amy." Gon shook his head quickly and started prancing around again.

"Maichi." Gon growled at him this time. Okay so that was a no.

"Shizuku." Killua said in a bored tone. Gon picked up a rock and chucked it at his head. That only left Hisoka and Uzu.

"Uzu?" Killua asked as he felt slightly nausious, he hoped it was'nt Hisoka that Gon was trying to tell him about. Gon grinned again and nidded as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands. Well okay then. Gon held up another finger and waited for Killua to nod his head to show that he was paying attention. As soon as Killua did Gon folded his arms and started rocking them ever so slightly. What the fuck was that?

Amy had been walking around outside for a while when she came up on Gon and Killua and sat down on the pourch to watch them before she realised that they were palying a game of charades._ I wonder what Gon is trying to tell him?_ She wondered as she watched him prance around in a comical fashion and had to bite the inside of her cheek. Gon looked like he was having fun as Killua guessed what he was trying to say then moved on to the second word and folded his arms and started rocking them.

Amy gasped and shrieked. "Who told you about the babies?" Both Gon and Killua turned their heads to look at her. Gon face palmed and rolled his eyes as Killua paled a bit and jumped to his feet. Baby? Or babies? As in more than one?

Gon sighed and gave her a funny look. "Who told you about the baby?" Gon asked since to his knowledge Uzu had'nt told anyone. Amy gave him a duh look and smiled sweetly.

"Vampire. I can smell her condition." Amy said as she rolled her eyes. Gon cocked his head. If she could smell Uzu's condition then did that mean that she could tell them which of them was the father? Killua looked at her than at Gon and punch his best friend.

"You jerk! You knew!" He knew it was pointless to point out the obvious, Gon caught onto things that no one else could because he was some kind of freak of nature. Still the thought of Gon knowing before he had irritated him greatly.

Gon rubbed his aching cheek and stared at Killua before giving him a sheepish smile and asking Amy, "Can you smell who the father is?" It did'nt matter to him really but he knew that it might matter to Killua. Amy cocked her head and smirked. So they didn't know that they were both the fathers of her queen's offspring. How mean of Uzu not to tell them, but then it was understandable that she would'nt say something about her present condition.

Coming out and telling someone that she was pretty much helpless due to her condition was the same as signing her own death warrent. There was no telling who would come after her. "I can, but I'm a bit suprised that she can't tell you. Then again your scents cling pretty strongly to her skin so I guess it's sort of understandable that even she would'nt know." Amy said thoughtfully. Gon had to admit, that had'nt accured to him.

Killua grabbed Amy's hand and squeezed, his face had an anxious look on it. Was he the father? Deep down it would'nt really matter if he was or not but he could'nt help but feel out of sorts. Amy gave him a kind smile and patted his hand lightly. "You both are. Now be good and take care of her." Amy said before Gon said,

"I told her that Killua and I wanted more out of our relationship. We want to be like you and Leorio. We want an open relationship." Killua blushed, leave it to Gon to figure out his hearts greatest desire. Amy paled.

"How could you say something like that to her? Gon, Killua, do you have any idea how much she wants to do things like my husband and I? She wants a relationship with you that she does'nt need to hide, but you have to understand that if she could be like that she would!" Amy yelled at them. She was so mad that she wanted to hit something.

Gon looked down at his feet, looking very much like a kicked puppy. Deep down he knew that, but he had wanted ot tell Uzu his and Killua's honest feelings just the same. Amy took several deep breaths and managed to calm herself. "Forgive me, but these are things that she worries about constantly. However, you will get your wish-" Amy said as Gon looked up at her suddenly, there was something about the way that she had said that that had alarms going off in both of their minds.

"Now that she is expecting the two of you as her mates will be taking a more active role in her work and other activities. The vampire council is throwing a ball for her birthday in four more days, the two of you will be excorting her as her dates, the rest of the group will be serving as her body guards. Leorio and I will also be attending. And some of her family will be there. If you run into any trouble look for Gabriel and Robin. Don't worry about anything but having fun and staying close to her, okay."

Killua frowned. "Who's Gabriel and Robin?"

Amy gave them a dazzleing smile. "Gabriel is Uzu's twin brother. Robin is our cousin. Dont worry about finding them, they'll find you."


End file.
